


For someone who has everything

by crime_lord_amidala



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, but it's cute in the end, is there anything more romantic than spending the rest of your life together?, korra has a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crime_lord_amidala/pseuds/crime_lord_amidala
Summary: Korra decides what to give Asami for their anniversary.Written for AtLA WLW Week 2020 day 1 - Fluff
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 105
Collections: AtLA WLW week 2020





	For someone who has everything

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi to me! I'm @ikkii on Tumblr!

What do you get someone who has everything?

Korra pondered this as she looked through the boutique. Asami looked good in red. She knew that. Red and gold. Maybe green, to match her eyes?

She sighed crouching down in front of the display case, studying each of the shining pieces. They all looked like the kind of thing Asami _wouldn’t_ wear. She remembered the hairpin she’d gifted her before she went home to the South to recover, and considered something similar to that, but then cast the thought aside.

If Asami wanted a hairpin, she could just buy one. She definitely had the money for it.

What do you get someone who has everything?

Asami probably had her anniversary gift bought and ready and perfect. Because she was Asami. Because she was perfect, and beautiful, and smart, and-

“Miss? Can I help you?”

Korra looked up at the boutique attendant, a short woman with dark hair and a soft smile that was probably meant to make people feel easier about buying.

“Uh, yeah. How much is that?” She pointed at the necklace in the centre of the display case.

The attendant looked her up and down, and then said, “800,000 Yuans.”

It was then Korra realised that she didn’t have any money. She’d never needed it before now.

“You know what? It would’ve looked tacky anyway. Thanks.” And she turned and walked out of the boutique, hopefully never to return. It was stuffy in there anyway.

She walked into the market district, wandering through the crowds and halls of sellers, looking for an idea. Anything.

Because what do you get someone who has everything?

She looked through silks, pondering the styles of dress she could ask the seller to cut them to before realising that “perfect” wasn’t a size, and the seller was going to need a little more information than that. It wasn’t like Asami spent much time outside of her future industries uniform anyway, and the seller was looking angry at her for being so indecisive and touching everything.

She sat on the steps of the city hall, eating mochi as she pondered her ideas.

Gifts didn’t have to be physical. She could borrow Oogie for a week and they could go to Ember Island, ask Iroh if he was willing to lend them the Royal Vacation Home.

No. Asami probably had one. And she had airships.

Spirits, this was impossible.

Asami could go anywhere.

The spirit world?

No, they already did that.

She thought back to all those years ago, when she’d driven her around a track. That had been fun.

But then taking Asami on a date to her own racetrack was probably _not_ that romantic.

Her mind wandered to more dirty places, but she decided that could just go with whatever they did. That wasn’t an anniversary present. That was the afterparty.

She lay back on the steps, groaning in frustration. Why was this so hard?

What do you get someone who has everything?

A shadow passed over her, and she squinted to look up at them, their face shadowed by the sun behind them. Korra lifted a hand to block it before realising it was Asami.

“Babe!” She grinned, standing up faster than she ever had in her life, pressing a kiss to her cheek as she embraced her.

They stood their for a moment, locked in their embrace.

“Hey Korra. You wanna grab lunch? You said you were busy today, so...”

“Never too busy for you.” She grinned, pulling back her arms reluctantly so her hands were intertwined with Asami’s, pressing another kiss to her forehead, and smiling wide, staring into her stunning green eyes. “How’s your day been?”

She smiled, unlocking her left hand from Korra’s, and pulling her towards the waiting satomobile. “Stressful. How’s yours been? What have you been doing?”

“Oh, secret Avatar stuff.” She panicked. She hadn’t thought of a cover for this. “You know, just bringing more balance, and peace, and...stuff.”

Asami laughed, the sound turning Korra’s stomach with Dragon-Butterflies like she was a teenager all over again. “All right. Keep your secrets.”

They got into the satomobile, and Asami flopped her head into Korra’s lap. “They’re all a bunch of asses, and I hate them.”

“What do they want to do now?” Korra asked, stroking her hair back from her face.

“They want to pave the area around the spirit portal.” She sighed. “I already told them that was out of the question, and we were focusing on the affordable housing scheme today, but it’s like they don’t even realise I’m there.”

“You need me to rough them up for you? Avatar style? I bet Councilwoman Li Hua is really attached to her Earthbending.” She grinned.

Asami laughed again. “You don’t need to be _that_ harsh. I’d love for you to come and defend me, in fact I think it’d be kinda hot, but this is my battle.”

“You got it babe.” Korra dropped her head to press a kiss to the side of her head, but Asami turned, catching her mouth with hers.

“Hey.” She smiled into the kiss, sitting up a little to get closer. “You wanna ditch lunch?”

Korra sighed. “No, we need to eat. You need all that energy for fighting Councilwoman Li Hua.”

“You’re right. Later?”

“We can do later.” Korra smiled.

They arrived at their lunch location, a place that - according to Mako and Wu - did the best dumplings in the city. It was a relatively new place.

They got themselves a booth, Asami leading Korra with their hands intertwined and swinging with their steps, in rhythm with one another. They picked up menus, hands still entwined.

Korra stared at Asami, as she ordered for them.

What do you get someone who has everything? Someone so perfect it was insane.

And then it hit her.

-=-

“Ok, so I was thinking so hard about this. What do you get someone who has everything?” Korra, walked backwards, boots crunching in the snow, breath forming clouds in front of her face like she was a dragon.

Asami followed her, hand gripping her tightly through the gloves. “I mean I don’t have everything…”

“You do, and it’s terrifying.” Korra said. “You’re perfect. You’re smart, you’re insanely beautiful, you’re kind, and you can kick ass. And you have everything. I was thinking of taking you to the spirit world again, but I figured that was something we’d done already. Not that I wouldn’t love to take you to the spirit world again. So I was thinking, and I went through so many different ideas like you wouldn’t believe, cause it’s been five years, and-”

“Korra, I love you, but you’re rambling, and it’s cold.” Asami had her arms crossed across her chest, and she was skipping from foot to foot.

She gasped, immediately casting off her gloves and holding them to her face, sending heat through them. “That better?”

Asami grinned. “You know I love you, right?”

“You’re just saying that cause I’m keeping you warm.”

“So why are we in the middle of the tundra?” Asami whispered.

Korra gasped. “Oh yeah!” She stepped back, and took a waterbending stance, flattening the area around them so that it reflected the sky like a mirror, stretching out for kilometres in every direction. “Come here.”

She held her hands, staring into her eyes. “I have it on good authority - me - that this is officially the most beautiful thing in the world. After you.”

And then it started.

The sight of the stars was stunning enough to take their breaths away, but when the sight of the flickering lights began, Korra gripped her hands tightly, sending all the love and warmth towards her girlfriend that she felt.

The sky became illuminated, green and blue and red and gold and colours Korra had never seen outside of the lights filled the sky.

When they looked down, the sky in all its fiery glory was reflected below them on the ice like a mirror. It was like they were stood inside the fire.

And yet all Korra could look at was Asami.

When it was over, and Korra began to walk her back to the City, Asami turned to her suddenly. “That was insane. Thank you.”

And just like that Korra felt herself burn up. “No problem.” She grinned. “Hey, you wanna go on another vacation? Like when we went to the spirit world?”

“That sounds amazing.” Asami nodded. “I’d love to go again. I can’t believe it’s been five years. You know, I don’t know if it’s not relevant, or just pointless, cause you’re the avatar, but I wanna get married.”

Korra stopped in her tracks. “You wanna get married?”

Asami’s faced paled. “You don’t?”

“Of course I do! I was just surprised!” Korra lunged forwards, picking her up and spinning her around. “We’re gonna get married!” She couldn’t stop the smile on her face if she tried.

When she placed her down, Korra took her hands in hers. “I’m so excited.”

“ _I’m_ so excited!” Asami gushed. “Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to ask that? I kept wanting to pick the right time to ask, but then I just realised that it’s never gonna get as perfect as this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I’m giving you me. I’m giving you everything I have.”

“And I’m giving _you_ everything.” She leaned in, kissing her fiancé with all of her affections.

So the answer to the question, what do you get someone who has everything?

It was her love.


End file.
